rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Take-Two Interactive
Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. (or Take-Two Interactive, also known as Take-Two, Take2, or T2) is an American publisher, developer, and distributor of video and computer games and video game peripherals and a major worldwide video game developer and publisher which owns two well-known labels: Rockstar Games and 2K Games. Take-Two wholly owns 2K Games and Rockstar Games. The company's headquarters are in New York City, with international headquarters in Windsor, United Kingdom. Development studio locations include San Diego, Vancouver, Toronto and Novato, California. Take-Two own Rockstar Games and has developed and published many notable games, including its most famous Grand Theft Auto series, Mafia series, the Midnight Club racing series, the Manhunt series and most recently BioShockafter its purchase from Remedy Entertainment in 2002 for $48m.Scott Miller's LinkedIn profile Retrieved July 20, 2011] Take-Two is also the owner of all the 2K companies. In early 2008 EA tried to buy Take-Two Interactive for $2 Billion. Take-Two Interactive said the deal was taking advantage because they were going to bring out Grand Theft Auto IV in a few weeks. In the end Take-Two Interactive turned the deal down. As owner of 2K Games, Take-Two publishes its popular 2K Sports titles. It also acted as the publisher of Bethesda Softworks's 2006 game, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Take-Two was the target of a hostile takeover US $2 billion bid from rival Electronic Arts issued in February 2008. EA let the offer expire in August 2008 Subsidiaries Take-Two Interactive (Publishing Headquarters) (New York City, New York, United States) *Take-Two Interactive Software Europe (European Publishing Headquarters) (Windsor, England, United Kingdom) *Take-Two Asia (Asian Publishing Headquarters) (Singapore) 2K (Publishing Headquarters) (Novato, California, United States) *2K International (International Publishing Headquarters) (Windsor, England, United Kingdom) **2K MoCap (Motion Capture Studio) (Petaluma, California, United States) **2K Games (Division) (Novato, California, United States) ***2K China (Quality Assurance Studio) (Chengdu, Sichuan, China) ***2K Vegas (Quality Assurance & Localization Studio) (Las Vegas, Nevada, United States) ***Firaxis Games (Sparks, Maryland, United States) ***Hangar 13 (Novato, California, United States) ****Hangar 13 (Brighton, England, United Kingdom) ****Hangar 13 (Brno, Czech Republic) ****Hangar 13 (Prague, Czech Republic) ***TBA (New Bioshock Developer) (Novato, California, United States) **2K Play (Division) (Novato, California, United States) ***Cat Daddy Games (Kirkland, Washington, United States) **2K Sports (Division) (Novato, California, United States) ***Visual Concepts (Novato, California, United States) ****Visual Concepts (Agoura Hills, California, United States) ****Visual Concepts (Foothill Ranch, California, United States) ***Visual Concepts Asia ****Visual Concepts Korea (Seoul) ****Visual Concepts China (Shanghai) ***Visual Concepts Hungary (Budapest) Ghost Story Games (Publishing Headquarters) (Westwood, Massachusetts, United States) Private Division (Publishing Headquarters) (New York City, New York, United States) *Private Division (Las Vegas, Nevada, United States) *Private Division (Munich, Bavaria, Germany) *Private Division (Seattle, Washington, United States) Rockstar Games (Publishing Headquarters) (Rockstar New York / Rockstar NY / Rockstar NYC) (New York City, New York, United States) *Rockstar MoCap (Motion Capture Studio) (Bethpage, Long Island, New York, United States) *Rockstar Studios (Global) **Rockstar India (Bangalore, Karnataka, India) **Rockstar Leeds (Leeds, England, United Kingdom) **Rockstar Lincoln (Quality Assurance & Localization Studio) (Lincoln, England, United Kingdom) **Rockstar London (London, England, United Kingdom) ***Rockstar International (International Publishing Headquarters) (London, England, United Kingdom) **Rockstar New England (Ballardvale, Masschussetts, United States) **Rockstar North (Edinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom) **Rockstar San Diego (Carlsbad, California, United States) ***RAGE Technology Group (Video Game Engine Team) (Carlsbad, California, United States) **Rockstar Toronto (Oakville, Ontario, Canada) Social Point (Publishing Headquarters) (Barcelona, Spain) *Parrot Games (Barcelona, Spain) *Social Point (Tokyo, Japan) Take-Two Interactive (Business Offices) (Sales & Marketing) * Take 2 Interactive Software (Sydney, Australia) ** Take 2 Interactive Software (Sydney, Australia) (New Zealand) * Take-Two Asia (Singapore) * Take-Two Boston (Boston, MA) * Take-Two Seattle (Seattle, WA) * Take-Two Vegas (Las Vegas, NV) * Take-Two Interactive (Munich, Germany) * Take-Two Interactive (New York, NY) * Take-Two Interactive Benelux (Breda, Netherlands) * Take-Two Interactive Canada (Toronto, Ontario) * Take-Two Interactive China (Shanghai, China) * Take-Two Interactive Espana (Madrid, Spain) * Take-Two Interactive France (Paris, France) * Take-Two Interactive Japan (Tokyo, Japan) * Take-Two Interactive Korea (Seoul, South Korea) * Take-Two Interactive Software Europe (Windsor, England) * Take-Two Interactive Taiwan (Taipei, Taiwan) * Take-Two International (Lucerne, Switzerland) Other game franchises Take-Two has many other popular game series under its belt: * Grand Theft Auto * Civilization * Mafia * Midnight Club * Red Dead * BioShock References External links * Official website * T2 Investor Relations * Take-Two Wiki es:Take-Two Interactive Category:Companies Category:Rockstar Games Category:Take Two __NEWSECTIONLINK__